The present disclosure relates to memory and semiconductor devices and interconnect structures to memory and semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to scaling of memory and semiconductor devices.
For more than three decades, the continued miniaturization of metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) has driven the worldwide semiconductor industry. Various showstoppers to continued scaling have been predicated for decades, but a history of innovation has sustained Moore's Law in spite of many challenges.